


You will pay for this

by MC856



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 16:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18196703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MC856/pseuds/MC856
Summary: 关于谣言，关于背叛





	You will pay for this

【哥谭】【马鹅】You Will Pay For This（你会为此付出代价）

*对，你没有看错，就是马罗尼X企鹅  
*预警：强制有，daddy kink有，黄暴有，未满十八不得下滑！（我说真的）  
*时间线是企鹅暴露卧底身份，情节有改动（废话

 

1.

奥斯瓦德·科波特现在的心情不太好，不，是很不好。  
起因是一条谣言。  
谣言的内容恶毒地暗示了这样一个信息：他，奥斯瓦德·科珀特，是以一种十分下作十二分令人不齿的手段成功上位，成为了马罗尼阁下的得力手下。  
“告诉我，托尼，‘下作’是指什么？”  
托尼跪在那里瑟瑟发抖：“科珀特先生，我也只是听说，绝不是谣言的散播者！”  
“回答我的问题！”奥斯瓦德用刀柄狠狠地敲了一下他的脑袋。  
“就…就是……”托尼闭上眼睛，横竖是一死——“就是谣传你和马罗尼阁下有那种关系……”  
“你说什么？”  
奥斯瓦德几乎眼前一黑，过了好一会儿才缓过神来。  
他一脚把托尼踹倒在地，对他又踢又打：“谁说的！谁说的！是他妈的谁说的！”  
托尼惨叫着：“我不知道，我真的不知道，我也是听说！”  
“听说？！到底还有谁听说过这么荒谬的谣言！啊？”奥斯瓦德气得发抖，冲几个下属吼道，“你们有听说吗？啊！？”  
属下默默不语，但奥斯瓦德从他们的表情判断出来他们也都知情，这就意味着道上没几个人没听过这个流言。  
奥斯瓦德感到一阵头疼，他知道看不惯自己的人很多，可却没想到他们会用如此下流如此恶毒的谣言来中伤他，他和马罗尼？即使是月亮撞上地球了也绝不可能！  
现在要明确的是，一，究竟是他的哪个敌人在散布这种谣言；二，马罗尼阁下是否对这个谣言有所耳闻。  
“你们现在就去给我弄清楚这个谣言的源头！”奥斯瓦德对几个手下下达命令，“而你们两个，跟我去见马罗尼阁下。”  
而就在奥斯瓦德准备去见马罗尼的时候，马罗尼正好打来电话说有事情要找他。  
马罗尼找自己是什么事？奥斯瓦德不知道，反正不会正好也是谣言的事情，马罗尼应该没这个闲心专门为此找自己一趟，估计是有关生意的。  
如奥斯瓦德所料，马罗尼找他是为了码头那边的事情，有一批新的货物进来，需要有人去打点和把关。  
“我相信你办事的能力，奥斯瓦德。”马罗尼拍了拍他的肩膀，“你知道的，我很看重你，餐厅交给你之后，你一直管理得很好。”  
“我会做到最好的，马罗尼阁下，你放心。”奥斯瓦德挂着谦卑的笑。  
马罗尼心不在焉地点点头，慢慢剥开面前的大龙虾：“你知道吗，奥斯瓦德，我一直挺佩服你的。”  
奥斯瓦德闻言，警觉地抬起了头。  
“你看你，从一个撑伞的小喽啰混到跟我一张餐桌吃饭，是勇气还是运气？”  
奥斯瓦德心中燃起一股愤怒的火苗，面上还是谄媚地笑：“都说，运气眷顾有勇气的人。”  
“你是有些运气和小聪明，奥斯瓦德，但是你不要忘了自己的身份。”  
奥斯瓦德惶恐道：“我知道。”  
马罗尼放下手中的龙虾：“你的很多小动作，我心里都清楚。”  
奥斯瓦德心里开始打鼓，自己确实背地里搞了许多小动作，但马罗尼到底指的是哪一件？又或者他只是唬唬自己？  
“马…马罗尼阁下，我不知道你指什么？我一直尽心尽力为您卖力，不敢……”  
“你敢说，私自加税的事情不是你干的？你最好不要把我当白痴，小企鹅。”  
奥斯瓦德松了一大口气，嘴上依旧诚惶诚恐：“马罗尼阁下，我向你道歉，我最近是有点太过得意，有点不知天高地厚了，但我保证这种事情再也不会发生了。”  
马罗尼用餐巾擦了擦嘴然后起身：“很好。”  
奥斯瓦德目送着马罗尼离去，猛灌几口红酒，心中不屑道，白痴。  
从餐馆出来时，他早已把谣言的事情抛到了脑后，接下来他让司机拐了个弯，到了菲什·穆尼的酒吧。  
酒吧不复过去的热闹辉煌，一片寂静，但这只是暂时的，在他奥斯瓦德的打理下，这里一定会变得比以前还要好一百倍，马罗尼还不知道，自己已经偷偷接管了这里，只等他利用完马罗尼，法科尔内阁下就会把这间酒吧送给他，当然，他想要的，远不止于此……  
他迈着摇晃的步伐——一半是因为跛足，一半是由于微醺——走上了那个小小的舞台，打开了话筒的开关，聚光灯在他的头顶，让他觉得自己几乎要飘起来。  
“咳咳，女士们先生们，欢迎光临我的——”

“你的？”一个熟悉的声音传来。  
奥斯瓦德的身体僵住了，几乎不敢相信眼前所见，恐惧和惊慌一下子攫住了他的心脏，他几乎要站立不稳。  
眼前出现的是菲什，旁边站着壮如公熊的布奇。  
布奇快速走过去，一把将奥斯瓦德拎住，直把他拽到菲什面前。奥斯瓦德以最快的速度将心中早就盘算好的讨饶之词脱口而出：  
“求你！穆尼女士，你不能就这样杀了我，我活着对你还有价值！想想我的能耐吧！”  
菲什·穆尼捏住他的脸蛋：“你这个该死的叛徒，你的价值就是被我折磨直到死去！你也配拥有这间酒吧？你以为你是谁？一个给我擦鞋打伞的，一个谁也不会高看一眼的小怪物！你甚至没有资格求得我的饶恕！”  
她说完，猛地给了他一耳光。  
奥斯瓦德突然笑了：“就是这个给你擦鞋的怪物，把你耍得团团转，把你给掰倒了！”  
“那又如何，你以为你这样的货色是当老大的材料？别做梦了！”  
“那也好过你这个‘老大废料’！瞧瞧你除了旁边这只熊还有什么？而你竟然不知道吸取教训，单枪匹马，就来到了法科尔内阁下的地盘！”  
菲什看见了那双绿色眼睛里的得意，这不是一个濒死之人会有的眼神，果然，她顺着他的视线回头——  
萨斯正像看戏一样望着他们，手里拿着两支枪。  
奥斯瓦德笑意更甚：“菲什啊菲什，你以为我仅仅是告发了你安插那个女人的事吗？我从来都是为法科尔内阁下工作！包括去马罗尼身边做事！早在法科尔内下令杀我的时候，就是了！”  
他满意地看着菲什眼中的震惊，然后挥了挥手：  
“再见了，菲什。”

 

2.

马罗尼正在享受他的午餐，他心情愉悦，现在生意进展顺利，形势一片大好，而法科尔内那个老头子却江河日下，尤其是还和菲什·穆尼起了内讧，搞得元气大伤，正是他来取代的好时机，再加上奥斯瓦德拥有的情报……  
想到奥斯瓦德，马罗尼心中涌起一丝不快，他仍不能忘记饭点遇袭的时候，奥斯瓦德神智模糊之下脱口而出的那句“我要找法科尔内阁下”，他不是个喜欢猜疑的人，但也不至于傻到不去思考这句话意味着什么，奥斯瓦德给出的解释是自己脑子不清醒，恍惚间还以为自己还在为菲什·穆尼做事。  
这样是说得通，但是就是如同一根刺梗在那里让人不舒服。  
再加上最近他还听到了一些有关于他和奥斯瓦德的奇怪传言，这个倒不至于造成困扰，只是他尤其讨厌在背后乱嚼舌根的人。  
马罗尼意识到自己的美好心情仅仅是因为联想到奥斯瓦德就被毁得一干二净，于是给始作俑者打了个电话。  
奥斯瓦德正在和法科尔内偷偷会面，一接到电话如临大敌，赶紧一溜烟赶了过去。  
到了饭店里，侍者端上一盘煎鱼，请他就坐用餐。  
奥斯瓦德有些摸不着头脑，但因为正好也饿了，于是开始吃了起来。  
“企鹅喜欢吃鱼，对吧？”  
奥斯瓦德抬头，只见马罗尼走了过来，在餐桌边坐下，奥斯瓦德疑惑地望着他。  
“继续吃，我刚刚吃过了。”  
奥斯瓦德的大脑又开始转动了，企鹅吃鱼，马罗尼莫不是在暗示什么？难道他已经知道了昨晚的事？甚至已经知道了我是个卧底？  
他紧紧攥着手里的刀叉，要是见势不妙，他会飞快把它们插进马罗尼的眼睛里。  
然而结果总是证明马罗尼根本就一无所知。  
因为马罗尼说：“我听说菲什·穆尼被抓个正着，我想她这下是死定了？”  
“我猜应该是死得透透的了。”奥斯瓦德说道。  
“很好。”  
奥斯瓦德见没有什么情况，于是继续开吃。  
“你今天去哪儿了？”马罗尼问道。  
“我…我去看我母亲。”  
马罗尼点点头：“你的母亲好点儿了吗？”  
“啊？”  
“你上次说，你母亲生了急病……”  
“啊，好多了，多谢你的关心。”  
奥斯瓦德觉得一刻也不能久待了，他加快了速度，只想三下五除二把这盘鱼给消灭掉。  
然而人就是容易忙中出错，马罗尼还在皱眉思索着什么，就听到奥斯瓦德一声惨叫，他吓得一激灵，差点立刻掏枪，而等他弄明白是怎么回事之后，却几乎要拍桌大笑，因为面前这只蠢企鹅，竟然被鱼刺卡了喉咙。  
“奥斯瓦德，你总有特殊的逗人发笑的技巧。”  
奥斯瓦德痛得眼泪都要出来了，这个狗娘养的却在一旁幸灾乐祸。  
马罗尼笑够了，才决定提供一点帮助。  
“张开嘴。”  
他捏住他的下巴，朝里面望去：  
“什么都没有，奥斯瓦德，你是不是已经把它吞下去了。”  
“呼，呕很定还盖拉里！（不，我肯定还在那里）”  
马罗尼笑声响亮：“不知道你在说什么，服务生，拿瓶醋过来！”  
奥斯瓦德听到了醋，立刻拼命摇头。  
“你不喜欢醋？”  
奥斯瓦德拼命点头。  
马罗尼感觉手指湿了，因为嘴闭不上，奥斯瓦德的唾液流了出来。  
他拿纸巾擦了擦，心里影子般掠过那些荒唐的谣言。  
“不用醋的话，我只能用手帮你拿出来了。”  
奥斯瓦德再次拼命摇头，这根本不可行！老天，这个大块头在想些什么，最好的办法是赶紧把自己送医院！这个白痴！混账！  
但是马罗尼仿佛就打定了主意要看他笑话而不采取行动，奥斯瓦德真的快流泪了，他可能会死于一根小小的鱼刺也说不定。  
“那就去医院吧。”马罗尼看够了戏，终于放过了他。  
奥斯瓦德在心里打定主意，一定要狠狠地报复马罗尼，在去医院的路上，他一边忍者疼痛，一边盘算着把马罗尼的某笔大生意给毁掉，给他一记重创。  
而就在奥斯瓦德去医院时，马罗尼接到了一个电话。  
“嗨，马罗尼，你好吗？”  
马罗尼短暂地惊讶了两秒，随即道：“菲什，真是意外，我还以为你已经死得透透的呢。”  
“差点死，没死透。”  
“不管怎样，我想你总不是打电话来寒暄的吧？”  
“真聪明，马罗尼，我打来是要告诉你一件很重要的事情。”  
“什么事？”  
“你身边那只企鹅，他是个卧底，他真正为之工作的对象是法科尔内！”  
马罗尼的心脏停跳了一拍，立即道：“不可能！”  
菲什在那头嗤笑一声：“他亲口告诉我的，因为他以为我必死无疑，他是法科尔内安插在你身边的卧底，就像我把丽塔安插在法科尔内身边一样，他把我们像猴子一样耍得团团转，你还在做着什么成为哥谭老大的美梦？他会把你的梦戳醒的！你自己的心里，难道就没有产生过一丝怀疑吗？就没有什么事情，是不对劲的吗？”  
马罗尼默默挂了电话，现在，很多事情都能解释得通了。  
“去开车，我们现在去医院！”  
奥斯瓦德喉咙里的鱼刺刚被取出来，就惊讶地看到马罗尼出现在他面前。  
“马…马罗尼阁下，我很高兴你这么关心我……”但他心里知道，马罗尼一定又是有什么事情找他，这让他感觉不妙。  
“现在跟我去个地方，我们要去见一个人。”  
“去…去哪里？”  
“印第安山处的我的一间小屋子。”

 

3.

“这里没有信号，但树木环绕，还能听到鸟叫，环境非常好，不过我有些日子没来了，东西都有些积灰。”  
奥斯瓦德有点坐立不安：“马罗尼阁下，那个，我们要见的人，还没有来吗？”  
“别急，快到了。”马罗尼微笑道，“茶怎么样？”  
“很…好。”奥斯瓦德心中愈发不安，马罗尼越是和颜悦色，他越是感觉不妙，他们要见的究竟是什么人，马罗尼究竟在盘算什么？  
不能再坐以待毙了，奥斯瓦德起身：“不好意思，我去一趟卫生间。”  
马罗尼点头，还是微笑：“去吧。”  
奥斯瓦德走进厨房，轻车熟路地从橱柜里找到了那把手枪，还好他做事从来未雨绸缪。  
他回到客厅，马罗尼背对着他坐在沙发上，一副毫无防备的样子。  
奥斯瓦德悄悄拿起手枪——他必须先下手为强，马罗尼一定是对自己起了疑心才会突然把他带来这样一个与外界信号隔绝的地方，一定是。  
马罗尼开口了：“愣在那里干嘛，过来坐吧。”  
奥斯瓦德将手枪藏进袖管，他决定再观察一下。  
“我们来玩个游戏吧，奥斯瓦德。”  
“什么游戏。”  
“秘密交换。就是我说一个秘密，你再说一个秘密。”  
奥斯瓦德勉强笑了笑：“听上去很好玩。”  
“那就从我开始，我先说一个，其实我心里产生过，我的手下在偷偷背叛我的想法。”  
“是谁让你这么认为呢？”  
马罗尼摇头：“不不不，奥斯瓦德，这个游戏不是这样玩的，我说一个，你说一个，现在该你了。”  
“其实我不爱吃鱼。”  
“好了，该我了，我有一个秘密，那就是，我知道了你的秘密，奥斯瓦德。”  
“一个人秘密是有很多的，你知道了我的哪个呢？”  
“奥斯瓦德，不要破坏规则。”  
“好吧。”奥斯瓦德深吸一口气，他的耐心已经用光，不打算再陪这个大块头耗下去了，“我的秘密是，我现在手里有一把枪，而我打算用它杀死你，有遗言吗，阁下？”  
他举起手枪，枪口对准了马罗尼的头部。  
马罗尼不为所动：“该我了，我有一个秘密——”  
奥斯瓦德打断他：“去他妈的秘密！我现在要杀了你！”  
“那你试试吧。”马罗尼这样说道。  
奥斯瓦德扣动了扳机。  
什么也没有发生。  
奥斯瓦德难以置信地又扣动了几次。  
“这不可能！”  
“现在我可以把话说完了吗？我的秘密是，我偷偷取出了那把手枪里的子弹。”马罗尼脸上的笑容消失了：“现在我可以确定，你究竟是不是卧底了。”  
“听着，马罗尼阁下，这是个误会……”奥斯瓦德吓得声音变了调，他看着马罗尼朝自己走来，轻而易举地夺去了他手里的枪。  
“误会，哼，我倒希望是个误会！你从一开始就是故意接近我，那场抢劫，呵，天晓得是不是你安排的，啊，你的表情在说‘是’，而我，就这样信任了你！”  
“不，不……别杀我！再给我一次机会！我还有利用的价值！”奥斯瓦德看着马罗尼越来越近，他不由自主后退几步，却被桌脚绊倒在地，他连滚带爬地抱住马罗尼的腿：“我可以为你去做法科尔内的卧底！你知道我的能力，我能骗过他的！求你！”。  
“闭嘴！叛徒，你的话已经毫无信誉可言！”马罗尼一脚将他踢翻在地，  
奥斯瓦德闭上眼，心惊胆战地等待那致命一击。  
他感觉自己的领子被揪住了，身体随着那股大力往前，一睁眼就看到马罗尼咬牙切齿的脸：  
“你知道吗？内鬼，就这么杀了你有些太便宜你了。”  
奥斯瓦德暗松一口气，只要不死，他就有机会逃出生天。  
而马罗尼的语调再次变得缓和，缓慢，甚至有些阴森：“你知道吗，奥斯瓦德，你晋升得这样快，因此有了一些谣言产生，你听说了吗？”  
奥斯瓦德有了一丝不好的预感，于是使劲摇头。  
“没听说？我以为你消息挺灵通的呢。那我来告诉你，谣言说，你是被我干了屁眼才得以上位的。”  
奥斯瓦德的眼睛睁大了，他开始挣扎。  
“我觉得，我有必要让谣言成真。”  
或许是现在他的怒火太甚，或许是奥斯瓦德的口水流过他手指带来的异样感觉，马罗尼做了一个自己都觉得吃惊的决定。  
奥斯瓦德怕得嘴唇都在发抖：“不…不不，别，马罗尼，我愿意做任何事，求你别……”他竭尽所能地示弱。  
马罗尼不为所动，他把奥斯瓦德一把扔回地上，开始解皮带的扣子。  
“马…马罗尼阁下，你不能这样，我、我一直把您向父亲一样尊敬和看待！”  
马罗尼大笑：“哈，那可真有意思！Maybe you should call me daddy.”但他解皮带的手没有停下。  
“我、我可以帮你口！只要你别做那事！”奥斯瓦德一咬牙道。  
“是个好提议。”马罗尼解完了扣子，“那么，来吧。”  
奥斯瓦德慢慢爬过去，很快就结束的，很快就结束的，他安慰自己，等逃出去，他一定会将马罗尼碾成肉泥！只要忍过这一时……  
他紧闭着眼睛，摸摸索索碰到了马罗尼的那根东西，一股热烘烘的味道刺入鼻端，他还在犹豫，马罗尼却已经抓住他的头发往前——  
现在他把那个东西含在嘴里了，他尽量忘记自己身在何处，正在做什么，只是机械地一下下吞吐着，像是不满意他的消极怠工，马罗尼的手开始用力，抓着他的头让他不由自主往前撞，一下又一下，他的喉咙在火辣辣地疼，不知道是那根鱼刺的缘故，还是因为眼前这猛烈的撞击，他发出痛呼和呻吟，却只是刺激了那根东西变得更大，他的唾液不受控制地流出，一路往下，打湿了他衬衫的衣领。  
他感觉自己正在在遭受某种未名的酷刑，这种酷刑永无止境。  
“睁开眼睛。”马罗尼命令道，同时扯了扯他的头发。  
奥斯瓦德不得已睁开了眼，他的嘴唇红肿着，绿色的眼睛湿漉漉的，头发也由于紧张而汗湿，凌乱地贴在额头上，这幅景象令马罗尼变得更加兴奋。  
而映入奥斯瓦德眼帘的是马罗尼残酷又享受的笑容。  
酷刑还在继续，奥斯瓦德一瞬间有考虑过不顾一切咬下去，把那玩意咬断，让这里鲜血四溅。但他最终忍住了这种冲动，而在漫长的摩擦中，他终于感觉道马罗尼有释放的迹象，于是打算退出来，但马罗尼却不让他得逞，用手按住了他的头，奥斯瓦德避无可避，直到感觉到那股热流在嘴里释放出来。  
马罗尼这个婊子养的！  
他拼命咳嗽，干呕，想把精液吐出来。  
结束了，总算结束了，他神情恍惚地想着。  
“你的口活不怎么样，奥斯瓦德，现在，把裤子脱了。”  
“什么？”奥斯瓦德以为自己听错了。  
“我说，把裤子脱了。”  
“不不不！我们说好的……”奥斯瓦德再次颤抖起来，“你不会不讲信用吧？”  
“对一个骗子，一个叛徒，一个内鬼，这里没有信用可讲。”马罗尼冷笑。  
奥斯瓦德绝望地叫了一声，他爬起身来就要跑，但马罗尼比他动作更快，他一下子抓住了他的头发往回拽，毫不费力好似在拎一只兔子。奥斯瓦德发出一声痛呼，紧接着一阵天旋地转，他已经被扔在了长沙发上。  
“不！马罗尼，求你，我什么都愿意做，除了这个！”奥斯瓦德战战兢兢道，他的声音已经接近嘶哑。  
马罗尼置若罔闻，开始脱他的裤子。  
“你顺从一点，可能受伤的机率还小一点，你一向是个识时务的人，奥斯瓦德。”  
奥斯瓦德也明白这个道理，他知道今天马罗尼是非要把那玩意捅进自己后面不可了，此刻他心中没有懊悔，只是痛恨，痛恨自己不够小心，竟然让马罗尼逮到了自己。  
他逐渐放弃了挣扎。  
马罗尼微笑：“很好，这样我们都省事不少。”  
“你会为此付出代价的。（You will pay for this）”奥斯瓦德咬牙轻声道。

 

4.

马罗尼往手上吐了口唾沫，伸手向奥斯瓦德探去，他摸到了那处，先试了一根，然后第二根，再是第三根……  
奥斯瓦德除了皱眉发出两声轻微的闷哼之外，安静得不得了。  
“你是个很能忍的人，奥斯瓦德，让我猜猜，我知道什么在支撑着你，是报复，你此刻脑子里一定在想之后怎么把我千刀万剐吧？哈哈，可惜啊，回到现实里来，你什么也做不了。”马罗尼一边搅动着手指，一边说道。  
奥斯瓦德决定将沉默进行到底，马罗尼要硬上，就硬上好了，他绝不会让他有一丝多余的快感。  
“这就是你的抵抗政策？”马罗尼嗤笑他的不自量力，拿起那把空膛的手枪在奥斯瓦德面前晃了晃。  
“而这就是你的威胁？一把没有子弹的枪？”奥斯瓦德嘲笑道。  
“奥斯瓦德，你还是太年轻。”  
奥斯瓦德的眼睛倏的睁大了，因为他感觉到那冰冷的枪口正抵在那个地方。  
“不……”  
“鉴于我们的合作并不顺利，我只好这么做了。”  
“不！”奥斯瓦德尖叫一声，他再次挣扎，却被马罗尼摁得死死的，活像一条案板上垂死挣扎的鱼。  
鱼，又是该死的鱼！  
马罗尼强硬地、毫不留情地、一寸一寸地，把手枪推了进去。  
“啊啊啊！痛！你住手！住手！”奥斯瓦德嘶哑着尖叫着，冷汗从他的每一粒毛孔中争先恐后地涌出，“You will pay for this！”  
“现在，付出代价的人是你。”马罗尼这样说着。  
“狗养的杂种！我要杀了你！杀了你！我要把你做成肉泥然后喂狗！啊！”奥斯瓦德尖叫着咒骂。  
随着手枪的深入，奥斯瓦德渐渐叫不出声，只是无声地张着嘴，痛得只有进的气，没有了出的气。  
“我不行了，求你…饶了我……我什么都愿意做，或者，杀了我也行。”奥斯瓦德开始语无伦次地求饶。  
马罗尼软硬不吃，手上的力道丝毫没有放松，直到枪头完全进入，他饶有趣味地观察着奥斯瓦德痛苦的表情，很有些惬意——他突然发现奥斯瓦德有一种奇特的特质，那就是很能激起人的施虐欲，他终于明白为何自己平时见了他，就总想踹他两脚或挖苦几句。  
他总算欣赏够了奥斯瓦德的痛苦：“现在，是时候来点真枪实弹了。”  
马罗尼将手枪拔了出来，奥斯瓦德还没来得及喘口气，就感觉到一个火热而坚硬的物体滑到了他的股间。  
“不，这不行的，进不去的！不！”他惊慌无比，他会受伤的，字面意义上的！  
“放松点！”马罗尼使劲拍了一下他的臀部，“否则谁都不好受。”  
奥斯瓦德努力想放松，可是没有多大作用，疼痛像蜘蛛网一样把他缠绕住了，他无法挣脱，甚至无法晕厥，等到马罗尼终于完全没入他的身体，两个人都已经大汗淋漓，气喘吁吁。  
马罗尼轻叹一声：“这可真是意外惊喜。”  
他开始轻轻抽动起来，奥斯瓦德感觉自己一下子在火里烤，一下子又浸在冰水中，冷汗与热汗交替，使得他的脸红得不正常，他觉得自己在流血，但又不确定，唯一确定的是他浑身上下的感觉都被抽离了，只剩下了疼痛，像是有一万只蚂蚁同时在噬咬着他，使他血肉模糊，骨肉分离，偏偏神智是这样地清醒，清醒地遭受着这一切——谁来救救他，谁来都好，颜面尽失也好，怎样都好，快来停止这一切！  
在温吞的厮磨后，马罗尼突然猛地加快了速度。  
“不！停下！求你……停下！”奥斯瓦德叫道，蚂蚁如潮水般退去，现在他是一片被飓风卷挟的落叶，就要在其中粉碎了！  
马罗尼却正在兴头上：  
“Now, call me daddy.”  
“不……停下……”  
“Call！Me！Daddy！”马罗尼更加猛烈地撞击着，一字一句地威胁道。  
“Daddy……”奥斯瓦德哭出声来。  
马罗尼望着那双绿眼睛里的崩溃与混乱，对此十分满意，于是渐渐放慢了速度，反正他有的是时间，他再次轻轻地律动，以奥斯瓦德痛苦的抽泣来喂饱他的欲望。  
直到他感觉到奥斯瓦德的身体突然轻微地颤抖了一下，马罗尼停了下来。  
奥斯瓦德正趁着这微小的间隙喘上两口气，丝毫没有注意到另一种磨难在等着自己。  
“你会感谢我的，奥斯瓦德，你是个处男吧？还从来没有体会过高潮的美妙……”  
奥斯瓦德艰难地理解着这句话的含义，突然他的身体猛地一抖——  
“不——”  
马罗尼再次加快速度，与先前的横冲直撞不同，这一次，他每一下都用力撞击在那个点上，那个要命的点上——  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”一股陌生而强烈的快感几乎将奥斯瓦德湮没，他无法抑制地大叫，尽管喉咙已经沙哑，如同小动物的悲鸣，在马罗尼听来却像一首歌，一曲动听的催情之乐，此刻奥斯瓦德全身上下都仿佛笼罩在一层粉色的云当中，像刚洗完热水澡那样湿漉漉的，甚至朦胧中还仿佛带点香气……马罗尼一时情动，几乎忘了这本意是一场单方面的处罚和折磨。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊停下！我受不了了！停下！啊啊啊！”奥斯瓦德哭喊道。  
马罗尼仿佛受到鼓舞，愈发地卖力，直到奥斯瓦德的声音破碎得不成样子，直到奥斯瓦德的目光散乱：“我快死了……我要死了……饶了我，我要死了……”  
鬼使神差地，马罗尼俯身，啃咬着那两片红肿湿润的嘴唇：“怎么样？奥斯瓦德，我相信你一辈子都不会忘记这个感觉……”  
奥斯瓦德的呻吟被堵在这个粗暴的吻中，他眼眶的泪水不断涌出打湿脸颊，身体完全不受自己控制地摇动着，几乎要背过气去。  
吻毕，马罗尼加快了速度，做着最后的冲刺——  
奥斯瓦德终于承受不住，他甚至无法叫喊出声，只能像离了水的鱼般徒劳地张着嘴，他的脚背猛的绷直，头往后仰，大脑先是一片空白，再是一片火花，此刻他终于飞离了自己的神智，不知道自己身在何处，正在做什么，只有高潮的余韵裹挟着他，他正漂浮在温暖的海水上，任由浪花把自己轻轻往前推，往前推，直到着陆……  
过不多久，马罗尼也射了出来，他拍了拍奥斯瓦德呆滞的脸——  
“What will I pay for this?”  
奥斯瓦德躺在那里，花了很久才找回自己的意识。  
“Death.”他最终答道。  
冰凉的刀片抵在了他的脖子上。  
“可惜，你没有机会了，不是吗？”


End file.
